User talk:JoePlay
Merge of COG Armor and Gear Uniform Sorry to disturb you, but you seem to be one of the few people who know whats going on with this wiki. I think these two article's should be merged (or maybe the 'Gear Uniform' should even be deleted) but I don't know how. I tried to add a merge template but they don't seem to work on this wiki. So I left a message on the talk page of 'Gear Uniform', but I don't think anybody would ever see it so I left this message. Again sorry, and thanks. Hey JP, I have a suggestion, perhapes we should rename the "B.A.M.F.s" (Bad Ass Mother F**ker's) page to fit a more mature and professinal outlook, respond on my talk page if you conply. --KRYPTON SPARTAN 10:22 PM, 29 November (UTC) request deleting and blocking userer http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Delete_this please delete this page it was once called "i hate jews,gays, and blacks" and the person that made the page user name is Chinkforlife Thanks Thanks for fixing the Pendulum page; I had no idea on how to fix the 'reference' part. --Jack Black 19:45, 2 December 2008 (UTC) request blocking IP 76.120.84.79 Reason Personal attacks on this page http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/index.php?title=Category_talk:Candidates_for_deletion&action=history Vandal Sorry to disturb. A user calling himself Chink69 has vandalised various articles (see ). I thought you'd better know, being an admin. I have reverted the edits made before I posted this message, and will continue to check in case he does any more. Thanks. 12:57, 3 December 2008 (UTC) vandalize my page 72.1.102.240 http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:JacktheBlack&action=history I'm 100% sure he's the same IP as 76.120.84.79 who i believe was block for the same thing. *Got hit again this time by 69.123.152.124 btw is their any other active admins that i can bother about being vandalize?--Jack Black 01:44, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I'm in a edit war with 76.76.15.167 over Nerfing I'm not asking you to delete I'm asking if you can lock the page. So we can debate if the page can stay or get axe.--Jack Black 06:32, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Yes Yes I would love that.--Jack Black 20:31, 8 December 2008 (UTC) *Thank you very much Joe I will not let you down.--Jack Black 20:49, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas and happy new years.--Jack Black 07:42, 25 December 2008 (UTC) *Merry Christmas Joe!--EightyOne 13:04, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Requesting EightyOne for adminship EightyOne has contribute greatly too the wiki and helped me with the technical stuff of the wiki and Frackly I can trust him since he's one of the few people that can have power and common sense.--Jack Black 01:22, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks again for both things i requested for.--Jack Black 20:10, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :::Wow, Jack and Joe, thank you so much. I won't let you down. I'm honored. --EightyOne 22:20, 28 December 2008 (UTC) thanks again Joe and all you have done for us Gearheads.--Jack Black 18:45, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :As a new member of the Team I would also like to thank you for all you have done, including making me that new Logo on God of War Wiki!! Thanks again for everything. --Randy Andy 23:40, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Problem with the articles to be cleaned up page Hi Joe, sorry to bother you but the articles to be cleaned up category is not displaying any of the articles that contain the template. I have tried tweaking both the category and the template but nothing has worked yet. It was working fine yesterday. Thanks. --EightyOne 12:11, 6 January 2009 (UTC) *The clean up page seeems to be working fine now. I don't what was wrong, although my very limited knowledge of the inner workings of wikis tells me that it may have been a problem with the servers. No matter. Thanks anyway. --EightyOne 14:22, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Awards